


Un momento que cambia todo

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No entendía la razón por la cual le molestaba tanto la presencia de esa persona, o mas bien, no deseaba entender por que la odiaba tanto, por que no podía verla ni en pintura...<br/>Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que prácticamente era la única mujer por la cual Sherlock se desvivía, claro que no, solo le molestaba su mera existencia, punto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un momento que cambia todo

Le dolía tanto verlo así, rendido, adolorido, y casi podía jurar que con nula esperanza en la vida, pero no lo culpaba, cualquiera estaría así después de haber perdido al único ser del cual podía llegar a enamorarse, cosa de por cierto difícil, _siendo el quien era, Sherlock Holmes_ , el único detective consultor del mundo, el ser más apático cínico y en cierta forma cruel que conocía, en todo, lo que llevaban viviendo juntos nunca lo había visto comportarse así, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando Mycroft vino con la noticia de la muerte de su madre, sin embargo en esta ocasión casi podía sentir la desesperación del otro, el deseo homicida de tener entre sus manos la cabeza de Moriaty y aplastarla hasta hacer estallar sus ojos.

Tal vez los demás no lo notaran, al menos no con tanta fuerza, pero para él era más que obvio. Sherlock amo con locura a esa mujer, Irene Adler, la dominatrix, _la única por la cual veía despertar ese peculiar brillo en los ojos del detective_ , y eso le molestaba. La razón; aún no se encargaba de averiguarla pero realmente le molestaba, desde el principio, no era que lo guardara un odio irracional o algo por el estilo, pero su mera existencia le causaba dolor de cabeza, aunque, ahora que ya no la volvería a ver le dolía más, no por él, le daba igual, si no por Sherlock, dios realmente desearía no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que desarrollo por esa mujer.

En ese momento se encontraba en el apartamento, preparando algo de comer, inconscientemente preparo algo para dos, soltó un suspiro, sabía que aunque se lo llevara no comería ni una pisca y seguiría tocando con toda su alma el violín, levanto la mirada a la puerta, _sería mucho intentar ayudarlo, velar por él hasta que estuviera curado de ese mal de amores,_ siendo Sherlock quien era lo más probable era que sí, dejo la comida sobre la mesa, y se dirigió a la salida, ese día solo le tocaba un turno esperaba que Sarah entendiera su situación y lo dejara salir un poco más temprano.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Me voy! Deje comida en la mesa – grito saliendo del lugar, sin darse cuenta del par de ojos grises que lo seguían al salir del apartamento.

Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para poder volver al 221 B de Baker Street, y la verdad ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, en ese momento tendría que estar en el apartamento, vigilando que el moreno detective no hiciera ninguna locura.

Volteo a ver a su paciente en turno, un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, con una cara regordeta y por lo que podía notar divorciado recientemente.

-entonces ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? – cuestiono con voz rutinaria, soló necesito echarle un vistazo para saber que se hombre tenía una anemia algo grave e inclusive una infección intestinal, eso lo hizo sonreír, tanto tiempo que pasaba con Sherlock comenzaba comenzara  surtir efecto.

Las horas pasaban lentas, más de lo usual, los pacientes fluían con rapidez, casi siempre por lo mismo, una infección, un corte, un dolor de cabeza, todo tan monótono, durante un momento intento imaginar su vida de esa forma, sin la existencia del detective, volvería a casa, encontrarse tal vez con su esposa, a saludarla con un beso, que le diera de cenar, hablar de su día, llegar a la cama, tal vez hacer el amor, despertar, salir a la clínica y seguir la misma rutina. Rayos eso sonaba tan mal en ese momento, tal vez en otro tiempo hubiera deseado eso más que nada, pero ahora ya no, no podía hacerlo, no conociendo la emoción de resolver un caso, de atrapar a un criminal, _de ver a Sherlock con eso brillo característico de emoción en sus ojos, de pasar noches en vela esperando el momento exacto para atacar, y aprovechar cada momento para acercarse un poco a su compañero, de comer juntos, de darse cuenta de que solo a él iban dirigidas sus sonrisas…._

El turno a cabo antes de lo esperado, y volvió a casa encontrándosela en silencio, suspiro, lo más probable era que Sherlock por fin se hubiera rendido al cansancio, camino lenta y suavemente a su habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, en cuanto llego se quitó su ropa para ponerse la piyama, y se metió rápidamente en la cama, esperando que el extraño fenómeno que había comenzado hace varios días se repitiera.

Estaba en la frontera del sueño y la conciencia, el cuerpo  exigía su descanso pero la conciencia impedía  que eso sucediera, ´pronto la puerta se abrió suavemente y sintió un peso extra en su cama, estaba dándole la espalda así que no podía ver su expresión, la primera vez sí que lo había asustado, después de todo no recordaba absolutamente nada y eso le preocupo y si a eso le agregamos amanecer en la misma cama con él, no podía ser algo bueno, ese día había pegado el grito de su vida, cosa que le valió la molestia de Sherlock durante una semana, claro, hasta que volvió a hacerlo y en esta ocasión fue mucho más discreto _. Desde entonces sabe que cada  vez que el detective se siente presionado, aburrido o melancólico, va y se mete a su cama, y se queda ahí, por horas, sin tocarle, simplemente sintiendo la presencia del otro_. Y por lo que parecía esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir como dos brazos lo envolvía fuertemente y lo pegaban contra un fuerte pecho.

-sé que estas despierto – fue todo lo que escucho, pero basto para hacer que su corazón latiera fuertemente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sherlock? _No se movió, para que hacerlo, nunca en su vida se sintió de ese modo, tan cómodo entre los brazos de alguien_ – sabes Jonh, la muerte de Irene me abrió los ojos – comenzó el detective sin soltar el agarre sobre el doctor – me hizo reflexionar acerca de lo peligroso y maniaco que puede llegar a ser Moriaty – mientras hablaba el detective había pasado una mano por el cabello del doctor – y del constante peligro al que estamos expuestos – siguió diciendo, deteniendo su caricia, haciendo que despertara al sentir esa falta de calor, que extraño, era la primera vez que estaba así con otro hombre, que compartía un contacto tan íntimo con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero no se sentía incómodo se podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente tranquilo. – Pero eso no puedo permitirlo Jonh, muy pocas personas son capaces de lograr lo que tu logras – dijo Sherlock, apegándose más a su cuerpo, _cosa extraña, parecía necesitado de… cariño._ – muchas personas me lo han dicho, y aunque algunas son unos idiotas, no puedo negarlo, me costó mucho hacer ese pequeño experimento y ahora Irene murió por eso, no es que me sienta culpable, pero siempre pienso que habría pasado si fueras tú – no sabía porque su corazón latía desbocadamente, en especial al sentir como el aliento del único detective consultor del mundo chocaba contra su nuca.

-Sherlock, sabes que se me cuidar solo, no por nada estuve en Afganistán – dijo a modo de reproche, sin verdadera intención de comenzar una de sus pequeñas peleas, también intentando regular sus latidos y su respiración, cosa que no parecía lograr, ya que cada movimiento del detective su corazón se aceleraba un poco más. 

Sherlock no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo así, atrapando con su cuerpo el del doctor, respirando ese suave aroma ya tan familiar para él, rayos, desde hacía cuanto tiempo que esa persona interfirió con tanta fuerza en su vida; se apegó un poco más al fuerte cuerpo del doctor, aun podía notar los músculos trabajados a causa del ejercicio físico, y también _el leve temblor que causaba la cercanía de sus pieles_ , con suavidad dejo que su barbilla descansara en la cabeza de John, sería mucho pedir quedarse así durante un momento más, desconectar por completo su cerebro analítico para simplemente disfrutar la compañía del otro, si, lo era, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de ver como el doctor caía rendido en sus brazos y solo verlo dormir, cosa  que no tardaría demasiado en suceder, lo sabía, igual que sabía el tedioso día que tuvo John. Tal vez otro día se decidiera a decirle todo, pero por el momento se contentaba con tenerlo entre sus brazos, tan cómodo. No se dio cuenta de que él fue el primero en caer rendido al sueño gracias a la seguridad que le causaba la presencia del médico.

John suspiro al sentir como la respiración de su compañero se acompasaba, no habían sido demasiadas las veces en las que se habían levantado de la misma manera,  aun así fueron las suficientes como para que se acostumbrara a sentirlo, al menos  unas pocas horas, _como el ser humano que realmente era_ , un hombre con preocupaciones, con sentimientos, alguien que si conocieras lo suficiente no dudarías ni un momento en dejar la vida en sus manos. Se acomodó un poco mejor, y quedo frente a frente con Sherlock, podía notar como exhalaba suavemente y sus labios levemente abiertos, apenas lo suficiente.  Se entretuvo mirando eso labios, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que tan apetecibles podían llegar a ser, ¿ _Sherlock habría dado ya su primer beso?_ No lo creía, aún era, como decirlo, demasiado puro, incluso para eso. No se dio cuenta de cuando cayó dormido, ni de la cercanía que tendrían sus rostros al otro día, en ese momento no importaba, solo importaba la cercanía del detective, y aquellas palabras; que aún no sabía cómo interpretar.

Sherlock fue el primero en despertar, por alguna extraña razón su sueño había sido tan reparador, como hace tantos  que no. Intento desperezar su cuerpo como siempre, aun sin abrir sus ojos, pero entonces lo sintió, aquel contacto que nunca sería capaz de rechazar, y sin querer se apegó más a él, con cuidado, sabiéndolo aun dormido. Con la lentitud típica delas mañanas abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrarse el cabello de  _su_  blogger cerca de su cara; mas cual fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí, su rostro, a tan pocos centímetros del suyo, casi bebiendo el aliento del otro. Se dedicó a esperar el momento en el que el doctor despertara, no debería de tardar demasiado…

-¡Sherlock! – escucho en la parte baja del apartamento, no tenía que bajar para saber quién era, después de todo reconocería la voz de Mycroft en cualquier parte. Con renuencia se separó del doctor y aun antes de salir le dedico una última mirada, si, esa persona era lo único que realmente quería proteger.

John tardo un poco más en despertar, por primera vez en años había dormido perfectamente bien, sin una pesadilla que  lo atormentara, y solo por un momento se le paso por la mente el hecho de que eso era gracias a que Sherlock se quedó con el toda la noche, aunque lo desecho apenas termino de pensarlo, no era normal que algo así pasara, volteo la vista a su despertador, las 11… las 11, iba a matar a Sherlock, el muy desgraciado apago su despertador cuando se levantó, y ahora ya no iba a alcanzar a llegar a la clínica, genial , otro día descontado de su salario, aunque  en eso momento no le importaba demasiado, en cierta forma la cama se le hacía mucho más cómoda, y un extraño olor lo embargaba, algo cítrico pero al mismo tiempo dulce, aspiro con fuerza y se dio cuenta que aquel olor provenía de una almohada en específico, se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos, o si, de ahí se sentía más, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, no tenía que ir a la clínica, y si Sherlock llegaba a necesitarlo iría a su cuarto , descansar un rato mas no era una mala idea.

Habían pasado apenas dos horas cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se sentía descansado, y aquel olor lo había acompañado hasta el mundo de los sueños, en donde su inconsciente lo relaciono inmediatamente con una persona, alguien apreciado, pero John nunca pudo ver su rostro, solo sentía aquella presencia tan tranquilizadora, suspiro y se estiro en la cama, desde que era adolecente que no pasaba tanto tiempo así, acostado y sin nada que hacer, solo disfrutando de la paz, la tranquilidad, la quietud… rayos, Sherlock tenía razón, aquello era demasiado aburrido, incluso para él, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y se cambió de ropa, le apetecía dar un paseo, salir al parque, respirar un poco de aire fresco. Cuando bajo a la sala esperaba encontrarse a su compañero tirado en el sillón, removiéndose un poco y diciendo aburrido cada dos por tres, mas cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar solo el departamento, ni una señal de su excéntrico compañero; se removió nervioso, casi siempre cuando algo pasaba era el primero en enterarse, o por lo menos le dejaba una nota, o le mandaba un mensaje, se sentó en su sillón y abrió uno de los tantos periódicos que estaban por ahí, de  pronto las ganas de salir lo habían abandonado por completo, ¿A dónde iria Sherlock sin decirle? No lo sabía.

***** Sherlock

Eso era cansado, todos los ahí presentes eran unos idiotas redomados, incluso por instantes Mycroft entraba en esa categoría, ¿Por qué rayos se había dejado arrastrar? Podría estar en el departamento, disfrutando del día libre que él mismo le dio a John,  pero no, por alguna extraña razón decidió hacerle caso a Mycroft, y acompañarlo a esa estúpida reunión, en donde todos hablaban sin parar, y como veía, sin una clara idea de que es lo que tenían que hacer, volteo a ver a Mycroft con la mirada cargada de odio, esperando encontrarse la típica cara de indiferencia de su hermano mayor, nunca pensó que vería la clara disculpa en los ojos de este,  y mucho menos que en cierta forma eso le ayudara a soportar las siguientes 6 horas escuchando esas idioteces. Cuando por fin termino aquella fatídica reunión ya casi eran las 2 de la mañana, rayos, lo más probable era que John ya estuviera dormido de nuevo.

Iba saliendo del palacio cuando sintió como tomaban su hombro.

-te vamos a llevar Sherlock – y la voz de Mycroft, estaba demasiado cansado, la verdad, pero eso no evitaba que recelara de las intenciones de su hermano, aunque, aun no sabía la razón por la cual lo llevaron a aquella estúpida reunión.

Subió al auto y este comenzó a avanzar con rapidez, el silencio se instaló inmediatamente, ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, en realidad ni siquiera sabían que decir cuando estaban solos, la mayoría de las veces los acompañaba Anthea, y eso hacía más fácil la plática, o mínimo podían comenzar a hablar sin miedo a que el otro los dejara en ridículo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a esta reunión Mycroft? A leguas se nota que era para miembros del gobierno, no para personas comunes y corrientes – empezó el menor de los Holmes, mirando hacia la calle.

-justamente por eso, necesitábamos a alguien que nos recordara que las personas nunca son comunes y corrientes, además, tus puntos de vista siempre son más que fuertes,  gracias a eso podre convencer a varios que aún se reusaban a llevar a cabo algunas iniciativas – dijo el mayor, sin dignarse a ver a su hermano menor; en cierta forma siempre terminaba endeudándose con Sherlock, no importaba que hiciera, siempre le debía más y más, y para ese tipo de deudas no importaba que fueras la personificación del gobierno Británico, tendría que pagarlas algún día.

-para eso me sacaste del departamento; podrías haber traído a cualquiera de tus secretarios, e inclusive a Lestrade – corto Sherlock, todavía sin mirarlo.

-lo sé, pero además necesitaba comprobar algo – dijo en un medio susurro Mycroft.

-¿y lo hiciste? –

-si- dijo desalentado el mayor – llegamos – en cuanto escucho eso Sherlock abrió rápidamente la puerta. – Antes de que te bajes Sherlock, recuerda, el amor es una desventaja – ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando el menor ya no se encontraba dentro del coche. Siguió el paso de su hermano hasta la puerta de su apartamento, dios, en su vida nunca pensó que lo vería así, solo esperaba que nada pasara, que pudiera seguir con esa persona…  con un movimiento de cabeza el auto comenzó a avanzar, dejando atrás el 221 B de Baker Street.

***** John

Ya era tarde, estaba consciente de eso, la hora con exactitud no la sabia, la verdad, solo no podía dormir,  había salido en la tarde, intentando encontrar a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato, pero algo se lo había impedido, justo cuando por fin la chica en cuestión le sonreía o le demostraba algún tipo de interés él no podía evitar pensar en su compañero, si ya habría vuelto al departamento, si ya tendría un nuevo caso en las manos, cuanto se tardaría en mandarle un mensaje, y así, de tal forma que cuando se daba cuenta ya estaba solo otra vez, volvió cansado, y se encontró solo el piso, eso de alguna forma lo desalentó, se puso a preparar el té, y como siempre preparo dos tazas en vez de una, eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Qué le diría Sherlock si se enteraba de esa pequeña costumbre? Se dejó caer en el sillón y tomo su lap, reviso su correo, como siempre, solo algún mensaje de Harry, y una que otra oferta, abrió el blog, para ver si había nuevas entradas, algún comentario, solo los típicos que alababan al detective y lo ponían de buen humor, y claro no faltaban los dirigidos a él, que era un magnifico compañero, que Sherlock tenía suerte de tenerlo como amigo, que eran la pareja perfecta para resolver crímenes juntos…  así eran la mayoría de las entradas, cada día había más, y eso lo hacía feliz, bueno, antes lo hacía feliz, ahora era cansado ver como todas esas chicas iban detrás de su amigo, sin importarles si las rechazaba una y otra vez, ¿no tenían la mínima dignidad?

Cuando menos acordó ya era la medianoche, y su amigo aun no llegaba, no era como si lo fuera a esperar despierto, no era nadie para hacerlo, pero era la primera vez que estaba fuera sin comunicarse por tanto tiempo, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba acostarse, al otro día trabajaba, y no valía de nada si estaba tan cansado como para no prestarle atención a sus pacientes.

******* Sherlock

Subió con lentitud las escaleras, estaba hastiado de esos inútiles, y la verdad por alguna extraña razón lo único que quería hacer era dejarse caer en la cama y descansar un rato, no dormir, simplemente descansar un rato, se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba justo enfrente dela habitación de su compañero, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Su propia habitación estaba abajo, no tenía que dormir ahí, se decía una y otra vez, sin embargo eso no evitaba que abriera la puerta y se colara, y se sentara en la cama para quitarse los zapatos, realmente estaba cansado.

-Sherlock, que bueno que ya volviste – escucho como decían detrás de él.

-es bueno estar en casa – comento despreocupadamente, acostando y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del doctor. No se preguntó por qué John estaba despierto a esas horas, ni el por qué no pudo evitar abrazarlo, solo se deleitaba al sentir esa calidez y ese suave, aromático y perfecto olor que lo acompañaría hasta en el reino de los sueños.  

***** ------ Sueño

No sabía dónde estaba, y no le interesaba, la verdad no le podía interesar menos, solo  que esa comodidad no lo abandonaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, y se quedó deslumbrado por el sol, o al menos eso pensó que era, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era solo una esfera en el firmamento la que brillaba. Inclusive no tenía idea si aún estaba en la tierra, pero no estaba preocupado, se sabía seguro. Su mirada se dirigió a la persona que estaba al lado suyo, y le dedico una sonrisa, o sí una de esas sonrisas que no se permitía expresar continuamente, su entrenamiento militar no se lo permitía, solo así, cuando veía que se encontraban en ese extraño mundo lo hacía, cada vez con más y más frecuencia.

No dijeron nada, para que hacerlo, estaban cómodos y seguros, con sus manos juntas y sus miradas perdidas en el espacio, no era necesario nada más que eso para que fueran felices, ambos lo sabían.

****** ----- 

Despertó con lentitud, su cuerpo tan descansado, sus músculos relajados, la reparación constante y suave, y claro, aquel calor, se recargo un poco más contra ese cuerpo, y soltó un suspiro, el despertador aun no sonaba, debía de ser realmente temprano, abrió los ojos, aun no salía el sol, y la oscuridad reinaba por completo en la habitación, volteo un poco hacia arriba, para poder apreciar la expresión de su compañero, escuchaba su respiración, aun debía de estar dormido, era demasiado temprano como para que estuviera despierto. Y ahí lo vio, el rostro descansado y relajado por completo, el ceño sin fruncir,  los ojos cerrados, en perfecta calma. Sintió un estremecimiento, nunca pensó en ver a Sherlock tan vulnerable, alzo un poco la mano, pasándola por aquel rostro; se alegraba tanto de ser la única persona que pudiera verlo así, nadie más tenía el más  mínimo derecho.

-buenos días John – escucho, dando a entender que ya estaba despierto,  iba a quitar la mano cuando otra la atrapo e hizo que se quedara ahí – déjala así un rato más – y no pudo desobedecer eso.

-Sherlock, sabes que tengo que entrar al trabajo a las siete, aún tengo que ir a bañarme – comenzó John.

–Si dinero es lo que falta podría cobrar alguno de mis casos – comento con despreocupación el menor, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos

-dinero no falta, solo me gusta a ayudar a las personas, y que mejor forma que en un hospital – contesto, pero no se levantó de la cama.

Sherlock por fin se dignó a abrir los ojos, haciendo que John sostuviera la respiración por un momento, aun le seguían sorprendiendo aquellos pedazos de un cielo en tormenta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al notar la mirada que le dirigía su amigo.

-eres un mártir social John – dijo antes de abandonar la cama con un rápido movimiento y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

Aun con los restos de la sonrisa en el rostro se metió en la regadera y se dio una rápida ducha, necesitaba apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la clínica.

Justo quince minutos después estaba abandonando el departamento. Cuando llego a la clínica lo primero que se encontró fue a una Sarah sedienta de explicaciones y claro, el como buen caballero se las dio, omitiendo solo unos pequeños detalles y estas parecieron complacerla, así que hasta ahí quedo ese pequeño incidente. Y con eso dio comienzo su monótono día, no se dio cuenta, pero se la pasaba revisando cada  cinco minutos su celular, en espera de un mensaje que le dijera que Sherlock lo necesitaba para ir a resolver un caso juntos. Ninguno llego. Salió más cansado de lo usual, y justo estaba llegando al 221 B cuando noto el auto negro estacionado enfrente del departamento y a la chica recargada en el barandal…

-¿Qué acaso Mycroft no puede llamar? – cuestiono, subiéndose al coche, siendo seguido por la chica, quien solo le dirigio una misteriosa sonrisa.

Viajaron un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a un edificio abandonado que estaba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. En cuanto lo hicieron la chica se bajo y comenzó a caminar, hasta que llego a un punto en donde se detuvo.

-esta por ahí – dijo señalando el único camino posible, John le sonrió y siguió caminando.

-está componiendo música triste, no sale del departamento a menos que sea necesario – comenzó, volteando a ver a todas partes, sin siquiera voltear al frente una vez. – diría que tiene el corazón roto, pero es Sherlock, el no hace eso de todas maneras – dijo, por fin volteando su mirada al frente, encontrándose con la única persona que nunca creyó volver a ver. Irene Adler. Pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, el pecho le dolía, aquella persona le había hecho daño a su amigo, a su compañero, a _su Sherlock._

-hola doctor Watson – y ahí estaba ella, como si nada, con un vestido negro y una gabardina, caminando con su paso insinuante hacia él, por un momento quiso obedecer el instinto del soldado e ir tras ella para golpearla, pero no pudo, solo se quedó clavado en donde estaba.

\- debes decirle que estas viva – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca, no importándole aquel dolor que de alguna forma se instaló en su pecho.

-podría venir por mí – contesto ella, viéndolo a los ojos, y lo noto, aquellos ojos inteligentes y fuertes; preocupados por Sherlock, tal vez ella misma no lo notara pero él sí.

-si no lo haces yo iré por ti – contesto a ese rechazo, tenía que hacerle saber a su amigo que ella seguía viva, que podría seguir viéndola… aunque eso significase ya no pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

-te creo –

-estabas muerta en la camilla – alzo un poco la voz y dio un paso adelante, realmente le molestaba, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle eso a otra persona? – Definitivamente eras tú – término, viéndola de mala forma.

-los análisis de ADN son tan buenos como los archivos que se guardan – respondió simplemente ella, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-y apuesto a que conoces al que los guarda –

-se lo que le gusta – Irene se cruzó de brazos, como una niña que está a punto de ser regañada – y necesito desaparecer –

-y ¿Por qué yo puedo verla si no quiero? – cuestiono el doctor, desviando la vista, sentía la furia arder en sus venas por culpa de aquella persona su amigo casi cayo al borde de la depresión.

-mire, cometí una equivocación, le envíe algo a Sherlock para que lo cuidara – noto como los hombros se le tensaban – y ahora lo necesito de vuelta, necesito su ayuda – finalizo, viéndolo de una forma que casi se podría considerar desafiante.

-no – fue lo que contesto el doctor.

\- es por su seguridad –

-también esto – contrarresto el doctor, poniéndose rígido. – dígale que está viva –

\- no puedo – respondió la mujer, casi creyó ver una pisca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-bien, yo se lo diré – John comenzó a respirar fuertemente, e hizo el ademan de irse del lugar – pero aun así no la ayudare – finalizo dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a dejar a esa mujer sola.

-¿Qué le digo? – cuestiono Irene.

-¿Qué le dice normalmente? ¡Ustedes textean mucho! – y por fin la paciencia del buen doctor se acabó, oh si porque si algo lo molestaba era el sonido que avisaba un mensaje de esa mujer, no conforme con molestar a Sherlock con eso, le enviaba mensajes cada dos por tres.

\- solo las cosas normales – ella tomo su celular y se puso a revisar los mensajes.

-este caso no es normal –

-buenos días, me gusta tu sombrero gracioso; estoy triste cenemos; te ves sexy en crimewatch cenemos – ni bien había terminado de hablar y ya sentía los ojos profundamente molestos del compañero del único detective consultor del mundo sobre ella.

-¿usted coqueteo con Sherlock Holmes? – no sabía qué hacer, hasta el momento pensó que lo de su compañero era solo de un lado, que no era correspondido, sin embargo parecía que de nuevo se equivocaba.

-a él, nunca contesta los mensajes –

-no Sherlock siempre contesta a todo – dijo con la voz algo baja, como un susurro – es el señor repuesta, siempre tratara de tener la última palabra –

-¿eso me hace especial?- cuestiono ella, mirándolo con una sonrisita.

\- no lo sé, tal vez –

-¿estas celoso? – esa pregunta, incluso él se la hacía, y aun no encontraba la respuesta, y menos una que lo dejara en paz consigo mismo.

-no somos una pareja – respondió mas por inercia que por nada

-sí, sí lo son – ella escribía suavemente, sin voltearlo a ver, al menos hasta que terminara – ahí está, no estoy muerta, salgamos a cenar – dijo mostrándole la pantalla del celular.

-¿Quién demonios conoce a Sherlock Holmes? – John mantuvo la vista baja, en cierta forma no estaba muy seguro de querer decir las palabras siguientes, sin embargo algo lo obligaba a hacerlo – y para que conste no soy gay –

-pues yo sí, y míranos a los dos – comento despreocupadamente ella, jugando con el celular entre sus manos.

El edificio quedo en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que fue roto por un sonido que ambos conocían muy bien, el tono de mensajes de Sherlock, eso hizo que se tensaran inmediatamente, y voltearan a ver al mismo tiempo el lugar de donde provino ese sonido. John de inmediato comenzó a caminar, si era él tenía que asegurarse de que no hiciera nada tonto, y más ahora que sabía que ella estaba viva. Más no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que ella lo detuvo.

-no lo creo ¿y tú? – y por fin pudo ver el terror en sus ojos, pero no de lo que le pudiera pasar, si no de lo que Sherlock pudiera pensar.

************* Sherlock

Vio como John se acercaba al departamento, lo más probable era que ese día hubiera sido uno relajado por la forma en la que venía caminando, y se notaba que estaba de buen humor, tal vez eso lo ayudara con el nuevo caso que tenía entre manos, ¿desde cuándo la presencia del doctor se había vuelto tan importante en sus casos? No lo sabía, en realidad no sabía muchas cosas acerca de su compañero y único amigo, tal vez debería de preguntarle, lo haría en cuanto entrara por la puerta.

Cosa que no sucedió, pues vio cómo se detenía y se metía en un auto que hasta hace pocos minutos no había estado ahí, por un instante llego a pensar que se trataba de Mycroft, sin embargo conocía cada uno de ellos, y ese no lo era; de inmediato sus alertas se encendieron, tal vez alguno de sus antiguos enemigos consiguió salir del control de su hermano, y ahora secuestraban a John. Pero el ex militar no se iría con una persona que no conociera, no estaba muy seguro, así que decidió seguirlo. Salió del departamento, y tomo un taxi, indicándole seguir a ese extraño auto de color negro.

Llegaron a uno de los edificios abandonados, en donde era normal que Mycroft llevara a las personas que deseaba interrogar. Se bajó rápidamente, y comenzó a caminar, buscando entre los diferentes compartimentos el lugar en donde podría estar su blogger. Ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar, no había indicios de cualquier movimiento humano, incluso no se oía absolutamente nada.

Pronto llego a una de las entradas que no reviso y la escucho, esa voz, aquella que creyó callada para siempre, sintió su corazón oprimirse, estaba viva, ¿Cómo lo engaño?

-sí, sí lo son – escucho como decía ella – ahí está, no estoy muerta, salgamos a cenar –

No quiso escuchar lo que decía John, sabía que su teléfono sonaría de un momento a otro, incluso estuvo consciente de haber llevado su mano al bolsillo, justo a tiempo para que sonara con ese timbre tan único que ella misma había puesto. En cuanto termino de leer lo que puso se dio la vuelta y camino, hasta llegar al 221 B, sí que fue tonto, debió de haberlo sospechado mínimo un poco, ella no era de las personas que simplemente morirían porque si, no tardo más de unos cuantos minutos en llegar al piso, lo único que deseaba era tirarse sobre su cama, en su vida nunca le llegó el momento en el cual podría haberse deprimido, pero por alguna extraña razón, y según los estándares de la personas normales podría estar deprimido sin siquiera saberlo en ese preciso instante. Llego a la puerta del apartamento y estaba  a punto de  tomar la manija cuando noto algo extraño, pequeños rasguños alrededor, como si acabara de ser… forzada, una retorcida sonrisa se posó en sus labios, oh, así que algunas personas querían jugar, que mejor forma de sacar aquello que sentía en esos precisos momentos que con algo de diversión.

Termino de subir y se encontró con los típico espías americanos que se creían la gran cosa, con un bufido fastidiado comenzó a seguirles el juego, “vamos”, decía mentalmente al ver las tácticas que planeaban usar estos en contra suya. En menos de lo que acordó ya tenía al líder amordazado, y en una silla, mientras llamaba a Lestrade, pero antes de que llegara se iba a divertir, vaya que lo haría…

-y ¿Cuántas veces se cayó de la ventana? – escucho como le preguntaba el inspector, con un leve tono cómico.

\- estaba en shock, y perdí la cuenta – comento desvergonzadamente, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la entrada del departamento, John ya había llegado, y en ese momento se encontraba curando las pequeñas heridas de la señora Hudson.

\- eso no es muy bueno para su salud, debería tomarse unas vacaciones – decía preocupado el médico, viendo a la mujer con atención.

-deberías avergonzarte John Hamish Watson – comenzó el moreno, acercándose a la mujer mayor, y pasándole una mano por el hombro.

-y todo esto por un estúpido teléfono, ¿en dónde está de todas formas? – cuestiono John

-Sherlock, tontito, lo dejaste en el saco de tu abrigo, apenas y tuve tiempo de sacarlo de ahí – dijo la señora, sacándose un aparato del pecho y entregándoselo al detective.

\- ves John, Inglaterra se desplomaría si la señora Hudson se fuera del 221 b – dijo entre divertido y jocoso el menor de los ahí presentes.

Pronto los dos inquilinos del piso se encontraron en este, Sherlock de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba su violín y lo tomo entre sus manos, le apetecía tocar algo, aun tenia esos sentimientos encontrados en su interior y no podía permitirse que le nublaran el juicio. Sintió la incomodidad de John al lado suyo, claro, como no lo haría, después de todo ella se comunicó primero con el doctor antes que con él.

-entonces, ella está viva – dijo en tono casual el mayor.

\- si – fue todo lo que sus labios emitieron como respuesta, pues de inmediato se comenzaron a oír las tristes melodías del violín…

-lo que tenga ese teléfono son más que solo fotografías – John se había plantado justo al lado del detective.

-sí, si lo es –

\- ¿en dónde está ahora? –

-en donde nadie lo buscaría –

Y de nuevo el apartamento se vio lleno de la melancólica y dulce melodía que producía el violín.

************** John.

Se fue a su habitación después de un rato, sabía que Sherlock probablemente no dormiría esa noche, tenía mucho que pensar, y por lo que parecía el también.

En sus oídos aun resonaba las palabras de Irene, no eran una pareja, al menos no en el sentido sentimental, simplemente eran compañeros y en alguna extraña forma amigos… personas que se complementaban. Aunque en cierta forma aún estaba inseguro de sus propios pensamientos, él se consideraba una persona decidida,  al menos en las cosas importantes, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de pensar en qué tipo de amistad/relación tenía con el único detective consultor del mundo su cerebro se bloqueaba por completo. Uno no está dispuesto a morir por un amigo, al menos no si apenas llevas unos cuantos meses conociéndolo, y mucho menos está dispuesto a matar a cualquier persona que tenga la intención de hacerle daño.

De pronto el apartamento quedo en silencio, uno apenas roto por el suave sonido del viento contra las ventanas, John se levantó de la cama, lo más probable era que Sherlock se hubiera quedado dormido en el sillón, y con ese frío pescaría un resfriado. Tomando una manta bajo las escaleras, era un médico, y como tal debía cuidar a su amigo, no quería tener que tratar con un Sherlock enfermo y con el aburrimiento hasta el full.

Cuando llego abajo nunca espero encontrarse con esa escena, ni en sus más locos sueños, en el sillón, dormido se encontraba su compañero, pero de sus ojos salían pequeñas y cristalinas, esas cosas que solo un humano podía expresar con fuerza, ¿Cómo era posible eso? No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra el sofá, tal vez tuviera fiebre, o algún tipo de enfermedad que lo hiciera sufrir hasta el borde de las lágrimas, pero no, su temperatura estaba normal y no notaba ningún rictus de dolor.

-Sherlock, Sherlock, despierta – comenzó a susurrar, pasando suavemente su mano por los rizos del menor.

Pronto los ojos se abrieron, y se encontraron de nuevo, gris contra verde, John no se esperaba ver aquella expresividad en esos ojos de tormenta, y mucho menos que su amigo lo tomara entre sus brazos para estrujarlo con fuerza.

-estas aquí – fue lo único que pudo escuchar, y simplemente devolvió el abrazo.

No pregunto que estaba soñando, ni la razón de sus lágrimas, solo se acostó con él en el sillón, y se dejó abrazar hasta que amaneciera.

Apenas  los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana del apartamento Sherlock abrió los ojos, sabía perfectamente en donde estaba, y con quien estaba, se removió un poco, apenas y lo suficiente como para pegarse un poco más al doctor.

-deberíamos levantarnos, no creo que sea buena idea que falte hoy al trabajo – escucho como decía John, con algo de flojera por su parte.

No se movió ni un ápice, estaba cómodo, y en muy pocas ocasiones lo había estado en compañía de otra persona, además, según sospechaba ese día lo iban a dar libre a algunos doctores, después de todo era año nuevo, y solo a aquellos que tenían guardia debían trabajar, y según los horarios de su compañero no tenía una guardia por lo que restaba de la semana.

-por favor John, ambos sabemos que para ella es mejor que no vayas hoy, es año nuevo, y solo quiere a los más nuevos para tortúralos un rato – Sherlock se apegó un poco más al cuerpo de doctor.

John sonrió _, por esos momentos era por los cuales aún no se había vuelto loco_ , solo así el detective le mostraba esa faceta traviesa, e infantil, que tanto le gustaba. Sherlock no parecía moverse, y vio su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormido de nuevo, suspiro; dormir no parecía mala idea, estaba tan cómodo…

Soñaba, lo sabía, siempre lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón se detuviera de tan solo pensar en un escenario en donde pasara eso, dentro de su sueño estaba John, como siempre, sonriéndole, intentando darle tranquilidad, al menos la necesaria como para poder respirar con normalidad, pero no lo lograba; cada sueño era diferente, por ejemplo en este veía como un estúpido desconocido le disparaba a su compañero, y eso sí que no, si Moriaty no logro hacerle nada entonces no era posible que un estúpido con un arma lo lograra.

-no te preocupes Sherlock, estoy bien, solo fue un rozón en la pierna, nada a lo que no hubiera sobrevivido antes – escucho como le decía el John del sueño, pero eso no redujo su preocupación, más bien la aumento.

Volteo a ver al hombre que ahora lo miraba asustado, tenía una leve idea del rostro que en ese momento debía de estar mostrando, casi maniaco, y con un odio profundo gravado en sus facciones.

_ -agradezca que no le paso nada más a John, si así hubiera sido no habría salido vivo de esta habitación _ – termino, tomando el cuerpo del doctor entre sus brazos, ya había llamado a Lestrade, no tardaría mucho en llegar, y no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Despertó al sentí un olor característico, algo que reconocería en cualquier parte, Té negro, su favorito. Se estiro un poco en el sofá, esos últimos días se había sentido realmente descansado, como nunca en su vida. Se levantó del sillón, y con paso lento llego a la cocina, ese olor, por alguna extraña razón despertó algo en él, algo que no había sentido en toda su vida…

_ HAMBRE… _

Sentía su estómago vació y una enorme necesidad de llenarlo con lo que fuera. Se acercó a donde John preparaba su desayuno,  y poso su cabeza en el hombro del doctor.

- _prepárame algo_ – dijo, causando que la cacerola casi se callera de las manos de John.

-¿Qué? – en su vida Sherlock había visto una expresión tan curiosa como la que tenía su compañero en esos momentos, parecía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo asustado y preocupado.

-que me prepares algo de comer – dijo, volviendo sobre sus pasos y tirándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Pronto el apartamento estuvo lleno del olor a comida, y de un momento a otro Sherlock sintió como movían su hombro.

-hazme espacio – escucho, y simplemente se levantó un poco, apenas y lo suficiente como para que John alcanzara a sentarse.  Para cuando lo hiciera, poner su cabeza entre las piernas del mismo.

-Sherlock –

-¿te molesta? – cuestiono el detective,  aun  con  los ojos  cerrados.

-no, pero ¿cómo le vas a hacer para comer lo que prepare? – inconscientemente levanto un poco el cuerpo, apenas lo suficiente como para poder tragar con facilidad.

Y así comenzaron a comer, en tranquilidad, _disfrutando la mutua compañía_ , cuando acabaron se quedaron un momento en silencio, aun había varias cosas que debían decirse, o por lo menos poner en voz alta lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, ambos lo sabían, no muchas personas podrían hacer lo que ellos hacían siendo solamente amigos. Mas algo los detuvo, o más bien alguien.

-Sherlock, cariño, tú hermano está en la puerta – la señora Hudson entro al apartamento como si nada, y simplemente se quedó en la puerta de la cocina, viendo la reacción de sus inquilinos, sonrió, esperaba que no se tardaran demasiado en poner en claro las cosas, si hasta para ella que ya era algo vieja era obvio…

-en un momento bajo – fue todo lo que contesto el menor de los Holmes, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de John.

-no puedes dejarlo esperando para siempre – dijo entre divertida y contrariada la señora.

-eso lo veremos –

_ John soltó un sonoro suspiro, y paso una mano por la mata de rizos negros de su compañero, _ era molesto que casi siempre cuando por fin iban a hablar de lo que pasaba entre ellos Mycroft los interrumpiera de una forma u otra.

-será mejor que bajes, aprovechare para ir a hacer las compras – dijo, deteniendo sus caricias, haciendo que los ojos del detective se posaran sobre su rostro, en donde involuntariamente se formó una sonrisa. – si lo haces sin pelearte demasiado te prometo que esta noche te ayudare con el experimento químico que aún no terminas – y como si fuera arte de magia el detective se levantó, para ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Lo más probable era que su hermano lo quisiera para seguir hablando sobre el asunto de la mujer, si esa persona que logro derrotarlo una vez, frunció los labios, eso no volverá a pasar. Se anudo la bufanda al cuello, y bajo, encontrándose al doctor en la puerta, esperándole para bajar juntos, ¿Quién pensaría que en algún momento de su vida iba a compartir instantes como esos con otro ser humano?

En cuanto llegaron abajo Mycroft les dirigió una mirada molesta, que fue olímpicamente ignorada; John se despidió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, quedando en completo silencio hasta que la personificación del gobierno británico comenzó a hablar. Durante más de una hora estuvieron discutiendo los pros y los contras de ese caso, hasta que por fin Mycroft se dio por vencido y simplemente lo dejo en sus manos.

Llego a St Bart´s en un taxi, como siempre y entro en uno de los tantos laboratorios que en se encontraban vacíos; le mejor forma de saber que era lo que contenía ese teléfono era haciéndole una prueba de rayos X, cosa no muy difícil en ese hospital. Pronto encontró a su proveedora de cadáveres, y como no también de todo tipo de pruebas que necesitara.

-necesito usar la máquina de rayos X – fue todo lo que Molly necesito oír para salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Después de un rato en completo silencio Molly comenzó a intentar mantener una conversación con el genio a su lado, sin embargo Sherlock estaba demasiado entretenido con la contraseña de aquel teléfono como para prestarle atención.

-entonces, ¿el teléfono es de tu novia? – cuestiono Molly, con una sonrisita.

-tiene que ser de mi novia para que le esté haciendo rayos X – contesto Sherlock sin apartar la mirada de los resultados.

- _no sé, todos hacemos cosas tontas a veces_ – contesto la forense, intentando acercarse un poco más al detective.

-sí, hacen cosas estúpidas – susurro Sherlock, tomado el teléfono  - ella lo envió a mi dirección – comenzó a escribir los dígitos que componían su dirección, casi seguro que esa podría ser la contraseña, mas cual fue su frustración al notar que no era así.

Cansado se dirigió a su apartamento, lo más probable era que el doctor ya hubiera llegado de hacer las compras, solo quería llegar a tirarse en el sillón mientras escuchaba como John preparaba la cena.

Subió lentamente los escalones, _por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo no muy bueno lo estaría esperando_ , en cuanto entro noto algo diferente, pensó que tal vez la señora Hudson había movido algo de lugar, pero no, llego a la cocina y noto la ventana abierta, no se sorprendió, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría para reclamar su teléfono; con  parsimonia camino hasta su cuarto, en donde acostada se encontraba ella, dormida profundamente.

Escucho los pasos de John por las escaleras, y espero a que estuviera en la cocina para hablarle.

-John tenemos un cliente – dijo con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

-¿en tu cuarto? – cuestiono el buen doctor, caminado hasta ahí.

******************** John

Rogaba por que no fuera ella, al menos no en ese momento, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía que la suerte no estaba a su favor en esos días, pues acostada en la cama de Sherlock se encontraba Irene, profundamente dormida, abrazando una de las almohadas. No _pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo_ , pero de inmediato intento componerlo como una sonrisa, cosa que cualquiera que lo viera creería, pero no Sherlock, el conocía perfectamente todos los gestos de su amigo y compañero.

Despertaron a Irene, y se dirigieron a la sala, en donde ella se sentó en uno de los sillones, y simplemente se quedó admirando el apartamento, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de verlo mientras entraba.

En su vida nunca se sintió incomodo ante una mujer, casi siempre solo necesitaba sonreírles para que sus piernas se pusieran de gelatina, pero ella era la excepción, se sentía observado y analizado de una forma muy diferente a como lo hacía Sherlock.

-entonces ¿Quién está detrás de ti? – cuestiono el detective, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo momento de esa mujer.

-gente que me quiere matar – contesto ella, como si de un juego se tratara.

-¿Quiénes? – volvió a preguntar Sherlock.

-asesinos –

-podrías ser un poco más específica – dijo John, viéndola de reojo.

-entonces ¿fingiste tu propia muerte para adelantarte a ellos? – pregunto el detective, sin la intención de ocultar el tono frio y hasta un poco déspota con lo que dijo aquellas palabras.

-funciono por un tiempo – respondió la mujer, con el perfil de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-excepto que le dijiste a John que estabas viva, por lo tanto a mí también –

-sabía que guardarías mi secreto –

El silencio se extendió por la habitación, causando un cierto aire de incomodidad, cosa que por alguna razón no deseaba romper.

-tu no pudiste hacerlo – dijo mi amigo, viéndola con malos ojos, estaba molesto, podía notarlo.

-pero tú lo hiciste, ¿no es cierto? – comento ella entre juguetona y sarcástica. -¿Dónde está mi teléfono? – cuestiono, levantándose un poco del sillón.

-no está aquí, no somos estúpidos  - comento el doctor, con una sonrisita.

\- ¿Qué hicieron con él? – cuestiono la mujer, viendo directamente a Sherlock, casi con ¿preocupación? – si ha adivinado la contraseña estarán vigilándote –

-entonces sabrán que está en una caja de seguridad, en un banco en el Strand hace algunos meses – comento impasible el detective, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Irene, _que  estaba intimidada._

-lo necesito – dijo ella.

-no podemos ir a buscarlo ¿o sí? – cuestiono el doctor, viendo intermitentemente a los dos involucrados. – Molly Hopper, ella lo recogerá y lo llevara al Bart´s en donde uno de tus vagabundos podría agarrarlo y traerlo al café y uno de tus chicos de abajo podría subir por atrás – cada palabra que salía de su boca no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero de alguna forma sabía que si ella obtenía pronto el teléfono más rápido saldría de sus vidas.

-muy bien John, excelente plan, lleno de precauciones inteligentes – comenzó Sherlock, sonriendo, más para Irene que para él, y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco el teléfono. – entonces, ¿Qué tienes aquí? –

En cuanto vio el teléfono Irene se levantó de inmediato del sillón, molesta, detestaba que las personas la engañaran, y era muy difícil que lo hicieran, pero con ese hombre nunca se sabía.

-en general quiero decir – termino Sherlock, sin levantar la mirada del celular.

-fotos, información, cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil – contesto ella, sin dignarse a mirar al detective.

 

-lo necesito – dijo ella.

 

-no podemos ir a buscarlo ¿o sí? – cuestiono el doctor, viendo intermitentemente a los dos involucrados. – Molly Hopper, ella lo recogerá y lo llevara al Bart´s en donde uno de tus vagabundos podría agarrarlo y traerlo al café y uno de tus chicos de abajo podría subir por atrás – cada palabra que salía de su boca no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero de alguna forma sabía que si ella obtenía pronto el teléfono más rápido saldría de sus vidas.

 

-muy bien John, excelente plan, lleno de precauciones inteligentes – comenzó Sherlock, sonriendo, más para Irene que para él, y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco el teléfono. – entonces, ¿Qué tienes aquí? –

 

En cuanto vio el teléfono Irene se levantó de inmediato del sillón, molesta, detestaba que las personas la engañaran, y era muy difícil que lo hicieran, pero con ese hombre nunca se sabía.

 

-en general quiero decir – termino Sherlock, sin levantar la mirada del celular.

 

-fotos, información, cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil – contesto ella, sin dignarse a mirar al detective.

 

_-¿para extorsionar?_  – John no le quitaba la vista de encima, deberían de sacarla pronto del departamento, no quería que estuviera más tiempo con el detective.

 

-para protección – contestó ella con cierto desdén. – Hago mi camino en el mundo, me comporto mal – ella parecía orgullosa – me gusta saber que la gente estará de mi lado cuando lo necesite –

 

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta información? – cuestiono Sherlock, con el ceño fruncido, cosa común, pero por un momento John pudo percatarse del suave temblor que embargaba a su amigo.

 

- _te lo dije, me comporto mal_  – Irene sonrió por primera vez, con una sonrisa casi felina.

 

John suspiro, ese tipo de comentarios estaban tan fuera de contexto, lo más probable era que su compañero los tomara en cuenta para  próximas referencias  a las mujeres, y eso no las ponía en muy buenos términos que digamos.

 

-pero conseguiste más peligro que protección – el detective volteo a ver a su amigo, quien aún mantenía su mirada fija en la mujer delante de ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón volteo a verlo justo a tiempo, como si lo hubiera llamado. – ¿sabes lo que es? – dijo, pasando su mirada de nuevo a la mujer.

 

-sí, pero no lo entiendo – parecía hastiada, como si ese problema ya le hubiera costado demasiado, y ya estuviera harta de tener que intentar resolverlo.

 

-lo asumía, muestramelo –

 

Ella extendió la mano, deseaba que le dieran el teléfono, tenerlo en sus manos. El doctor le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amigo, no creía que fuera capaz de entregarle aquello que les había costado tanto trabajo conservar oculto, además, estaba molesto, realmente molesto, como nunca en su vida, y no quería tener que demostrarlo, más que nada era por la forma en la que la mujer observaba a Sherlock, como un cazador experto enfrente de una presa difícil.

 

-el código – dijo con su voz barítona el detective.

 

_Observaba ese juego de miradas_ , ella con esa mirada que decía que le decía que podía conseguir lo que quisiera, que era una depredadora con hambre de personas como su Sherlock, y él simplemente sosteniéndole la mirada, sin hablar, dejando que ella pensara que las cosas serían sencillas, o al menos esa era la opinión que tenía en un principio, porque en cuanto vio como el detective se estiraba para darle el teléfono a aquella mujer su malestar aumento significantemente. En especial cuando ella,  _durante unos pocos segundos le dirigió aquella mirada llena de triunfo._

 

En cuanto tuvo el teléfono en sus manos Irene tecleo con rapidez los números, escondiéndolos de la mirada de ambos, con una sonrisa, segura de su triunfo absoluto, pero eso cambio en unos pocos segundos.

 

-no funciona – dijo ella, obviamente molesta.

 

-no, porque es un duplicado que hice – a penas escucho eso una gran sonrisa se comenzó a extender por su rostro, si, ese era el detective que él conocía, siempre precavido,  no dejándose engañar por una cara y un cuerpo bonitos – en el cual ingresaste los números 1058, pensé que elegirías algo más específico que eso, pero gracias igual – continuo Sherlock, con una sonrisa, que iba dedicada específicamente a él, buscando entre los cojines del sofá en donde la mujer había estado sentada momentos antes, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos ingreso ese código, recibiendo una no muy grata sorpresa.

 

Los dos voltearon a ver a la mujer que se encontraba en su sala de estar, con una mueca altanera y los ojos brillantes.

 

-te dije que ese teléfono era mi vida – comenzó ella – se cuándo esta en mi mano – termino, viendo directamente al detective.

 

-oh, eres buena – elogio el detective, sin apartar la mirada, extendiéndole el teléfono, y con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

 

-tú no estás tan mal – respondió Irene, aceptando el teléfono.

 

Eso no estaba bien,  _como era posible que de un momento a otro hubieran pasado de una guerra de intelectos a prácticamente coquetear el uno con el otro en cuestión de segundos_ , tal vez, después de todo, y aunque él no lo admitiera su amigo si tenía sentimientos por esa mujer, y no del tipo que se olvidan en un instante. Y eso lo hacía sentir realmente incomodo,  se suponía que solo iban a ayudarle con un caso a aquella persona, que en cuanto terminaran se desaparecería de su vida para siempre y por fin podrían seguir a como las cosas estaban antes de que ella llegara. Los observo un momento más, esa mirada que decía tanto, y que ambos compartían.

 

_-Hamish_  – fue lo único que salió de su boca, al intentar pensar en una buena oración para romper el ambiente, cosa que al parecer funciono al ver como los dos lo volteaban a ver, la mujer molesta y su amigo con un deje de esa sonrisa que sabía era solo para él – John Hamish Watson, por si buscan nombres para bebes – continuo, haciéndose  el desinteresado y dedicándole un énfasis especial a la palabra bebe. No es como si estuviera esperando una reacción de su compañero de piso, pero cuando noto  el leve fruncimiento de cejas supo que dio en el calvo para demostrar que lo que el sentía no era otra cosa más que respeto por aquella mujer, y eso elevo su humor hasta por las nubes.

 

-había un hombre, oficial del ministerio de defensa, y yo sabía lo que le gustaba – ella comenzó a teclear en el teléfono, como si estuviera buscando por algo en específico, y lo más probable era que fuera así, mientras lo hacía se movía por la habitación, sonriendo – una de las cosas que le gustaba era presumir, me dijo que este mail iba a salvar al mundo – continuo, dedicándole una mirada especialmente profunda al detective, molestándole – no lo supo, pero lo fotografié… estaba un poco atado en ese momento – continuo ella, dándole el teléfono a su amigo, quien lo estudiaba con verdadero interés, no por Irene,  _sino por el misterio que conllevaba ese mail_ , en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron supo que él tenía una idea, y que no iba a ser bonito para ninguno de ellos – se ve un poco pequeño en esa pantalla ¿puedes leerlo? – cuestiono la mujer, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, que le valió una de esas sonrisas escondidas.

 

\- sí– empezó Sherlock, con toda la atención en el teléfono, ignorando la existencia de todo lo demás.

 

\- es un código, obviamente – ella se acercó más a donde estaba el detective – hice que uno de los mejores criptógrafos del país lo viera – continuo Irene, orgullosa – aunque lo miro de arriba abajo según recuerdo, no pudo resolverlo –  _y justo al final de esa oración lo supo, estaban condenados_ , esa mujer realmente sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer para llamar la atención del detective consultor, y lo utilizaba de la mejor manera - ¿Qué puede hacer señor Holmes? -

 

Ni siquiera tenía que voltear a ver la cara de su amigo para saber que estaba total y completamente concentrado en el problema, pero aun así lo hizo, y  _se sorprendió al  ver como su mirada se conectaba con la de él._  Y sonrío para sus adentros al notar esa chispa de diversión que conocía muy bien en aquellos ojos, ese era un record, menos de 1 segundo, debía de felicitarlo después; obviamente ella no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño intercambio de información.

 

-hay un margen de error, pero estoy casi seguro que un 747 saldrá de Heathrow mañana a las 18:30 horas hacia Baltimore – comenzó él después de unos cuantos segundos más, estaba guardando la información – aparentemente va  a salvar el mundo, no estoy muy seguro de cómo – continuo, sí, eso se iba a poner interesante, conocía esa fase, era “si, lo estoy resolviendo, pero no te diré lo más importante ni aunque me tortures de las peores formas posibles” – pero denme un momento, estuve en el caso solo ocho segundos – termino, volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia él, estaba seguro que la expresión que debía de tener en ese momento era de asombro total, en especial porque su amigo le estaba mintiendo descaradamente a la mujer. – oh, vamos, no es un código, son asientos de un jet, como los que usa la corona –  _en cuanto dijo eso sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente_ , ese código, nunca lo usaba, ni en las situaciones de mayor emergencia, pero por lo que parecía, eso no era cualquier situación. – mira, no hay letras I porque se pueden confundir con un 1, no hay letras K por que el ancho del avión es el límite – le enseño el teléfono, en donde la secuencia seguía en la pantalla, y fue como una revelación, varias cosas se pusieron en orden en su cabeza – los números no aparecen en secuencia, si no que las letras tienen pequeñas secuencias, familias y parejas van sentadas juntas, solo un jumbo es lo suficientemente ancho como para una letra K o filas mayores a 55 porque hay un piso arriba, la fila trece elimina las aerolíneas supersticiosas, el estilo del número de vuelo 007 elimina un par más, asumiendo un punto de origen británico por la fuente original  y asumiendo que la crisis es inminente el único vuelo que concuerda con todos los criterios dentro de la semana es el de las 6:30 a Baltimore mañana desde Heathrow, no es como si pudiera ser evitado – dios, sus deducciones siempre lo dejaban sin aliento, en especial al escuchar eso al final, tenía que enviar ese mensaje lo más pronto posible, e intentar no prestarle atención a la depredadora que se había despertado en la señorita Adler al escuchar a su compañero. –  _por favor, no te sientas obligada a decirme que eso fue genial, John lo ha expresado en cada posible variante del idioma ingles_  – le volvió a sonreír, y no supo cómo lidiar con tantas muestras de afecto en un solo día, así que simplemente hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

 

-tendría sexo contigo aquí mismo en este escritorio hasta que me ruegues por piedad dos veces – ok, escucho muchos comentarios en subtexto, pero eso había sido demasiado directo para su gusto, en especial por la expresión de Sherlock, que parecía tan interesado como en un buen caso.

 

-John, ¿podías fijarte en los horarios de vuelo, para ver si tengo razón? – y ahí estaba su señal, justo a tiempo, esperaba que el mensaje le llegara claro a Mycroft.

 

-estoy en eso, si – bajo un poco la mirada, intentando esconder la gran sonrisa que se estaba comenzando a formar en su rostro.

 

-nunca pediré piedad en mi vida – continúo el detective.

 

-dos veces – corrigió ella, de inmediato.

 

-tienes razón, el vuelo 007 – interrumpió de inmediato.

 

-¿qué dijiste? –

 

-que tienes razón,  el vuelo 007 -  

 

\- 007, 007, algo con 007, ¿Qué? –

 

********************* Sherlock.

 

Le daba gracias a dios por tener a John ahí, si no quien sabe que locura habría hecho, lo más probable es que habría fastidiado los planes de su hermano, y aunque no era algo demasiado problemático, al menos no para él, eso no quería decir que lo haría conscientemente.

 

Se sentó en su sillón, afinando como siempre el violín, su mente aún estaba ocupada con los detalles de ese caso, pero se sentía algo cansado, y lo único que ansiaba era irse a dormir con John, como todas las noches, después de todo, esa era la única manera en la cual él podía concebir el sueño.

 

-Coventry – dijo en voz alta,  _esperando escuchar la voz de su blogger contestándole_.

 

-nunca he estado ahí – respondió en cambio la voz de Irene, alegre, casi extasiada - ¿es bonito? – cuestiono ella, inclinando un poco más su cuerpo hacia él.

 

-¿Dónde está John? – por alguna extraña razón ya no le quería ahí, deseaba poder estar aunque fuera un momento tranquilo con su amigo.

 

-salió hace un par de horas – respondió ella, con un tono por demás insinuante. Y eso le molesto, realmente deseaba acurrucarse junto a su John y descansar aunque fuera solo unas horas, y ella lo estaba impidiendo.

 

- _estaba hablando con él hace apenas unos instantes_  – continuo afinado su violín, dejando escapar uno que otro sonido realmente molesto.

 

-dijo que hacías eso – comento despreocupadamente ella.

 

Y entonces fue como un boom en su cabeza, una epifanía, una revelación, algo realmente grande, que había ignorado por completo hasta ese momento, como pudo haber sido tan idiota, simplemente tenía que observarla un poco más y contraria sus respuestas, dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de aquella mujer, y se concentró en mantener el contacto visual, dispuesto a todo, con tal de mantener las cosas a su favor. Y si eso incluía dejar que aquella mujer invadiera su espacio personal no había problema, o al menos eso pensaba, pues en cuanto la sintió cerca le dieron unas tremendas ganas de alejarla lo más posible de su persona. Pero controlo sus impulsos, y dejo que ella lo tocara, al menos lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta de que es lo que quería hacer _. Y lo sintió, el pulso acelerado, las pupilas dilatadas, ella lo estaba disfrutando, sonrío con suficiencia, con eso su teoría ya estaba demostrada._

 

La soltó y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin voltearla a ver, y con esa sonrisa que no se borraba por nada de su rostro. Se recostó en la cama, y simplemente intento descansar, o dormir aunque fuera por algunos momentos, pero no lo lograba. Y eso le molestaba ¿Qué es lo que hacía diferente ese día de los anteriores en donde había dormido perfectamente?

 

Y entonces escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente, dándole paso a una figura conocida y querida, sintió como John se sentaba en la cama, y se quitaba sus pantuflas para acostarse a su lado.

 

-hazme espacio – escucho como decía en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído.

 

Obedeció esa orden sin rechistar, y sintió como la cama crujía un poco bajo el peso del doctor;  _se volteó y se encontró directamente con el rostro serio de su amigo_ , parecía que algo malo había pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía deducir que es lo que era, así que simplemente se dedicó a observar al doctor, sabía que si hacia eso tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndole que es lo que le molestaba.

 

-prométeme que en cuanto terminemos con este caso ella ya no interferirá más en nuestras vidas  _– no se esperaba eso, muchas  cosas había pasado por su mente, pero no eso_  – hay algo en ella que me molesta, casi tanto como lo hizo Sebastián, y eso ya es mucho decir – John se acercó un poco más, apenas lo suficiente como para que sus rostros se quedaran a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros.

 

-no sabía que Sebastián te molestaba – contesto en un susurro el detective.

 

-como no querías que lo hiciera – continuo John, fijando su vista en los jodidamente imposibles ojos de su compañero – tendrías que haber visto la expresión que pusiste en cuanto ese hombre abrió la boca, parecía como si te hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, y como si no supieras defenderte, como un niño  en medio de una pelea de adultos – el doctor se aferró al cuerpo del detective, con fuerza –  _y lo odie, odie ver como ese tipo tenía ese influencia en ti_ , como con sus palabras terminabas hecho jirones, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarte, dios, realmente desearía haberle dado un golpe en esa ocasión – conforme hablaba John iba acercándose, agarrando su mano con fuerza.

 

Lo sentía temblar, con fuerza, y no sabía qué hacer, tal vez John necesitaba que le dijera toda la verdad en ese momento, pero aún no estaba listo, no para soltarle todo lo que venía llevando desde hace años, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el doctor; en cierta forma estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pasar.

 

-John – dijo, y paso una mano por la espalda del doctor – no me importa lo que digan idiotas como Sebastián; pero no me había imaginado que a ti te afectaría – continuo con su caricia, pasando la mano de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como lo temblores disminuían.

 

-realmente eres un idiota – escucho, y sintió como su amigo se removía en su pecho - ¿ _Cómo quieres que no me afecte si es algo relacionado contigo_? – no se esperaba eso, en realidad la mayoría de los actos de John nunca se los esperaba.

 

_Y mucho menos eso, sentir los tibios labios de su blogger sobre los suyos,_  en un contacto fugaz, que lo dejo en blanco por un momento ¿Qué había sido eso? Su cerebro no logaba encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que paso, y mucho menos al notar la sonrisa que le estaba dando su doctor, casi parecía divertido por su expresión.

 

-eso… - ni siquiera era capaz de hilar una frase completa.

 

- _espero que lo entiendas Sherlock, yo siempre voy a estar ahí… para ti_  – y John se volvió a acurrucar a su lado, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, o tan siquiera para responder.

 

Después de unos minutos de estar perdido en su palacio mental (por que no se había quedo sin ideas, claro que no, era Sherlock Holmes, por amor de dios) se dedicó a pasar su mirada por el suave rostro de su amigo, quien ya había caído rendido por el sueño, aún tenía su mano enredada con la espalda del doctor, así que no hubo problema al pasarla por el cabello del mismo, se sentía tan suave contra su palma, nunca registro una suavidad como esa, y mucho menos ese olor tan característico del doctor, dulce. Tal vez cuidar de él no era tan mala idea, hacer que las cosas cambiaran un poco, solo un poco, hacer que él supiera que Sherlock también iba a estar siempre ahí para él, sin importar lo que pasara alrededor.  _Sonrío, como casi nunca hacía, y atrajo más ese cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, si, no sería mala idea que John supiera todo eso._

 

************************* John.

 

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, y se encontró solo en la cama no sabía que pensar, en especial por la expresión de Sherlock, o dios… había besado a Sherlock, y no solo eso, sino que le había dicho todo ese tipo de cosas, sintió como su cara enrojecía violentamente, no lo culpaba si no le volvía a hablar después de eso. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando noto un pequeño pe _d_ azo de papel en la almohada de su compañero.

 

Lo tomo, y se sorprendió al ver la siempre correcta caligrafía de su amigo, lo abrió con lentitud, esperando cualquier cosa, bueno, cualquier cosa excepto eso. Era una nota, obviamente, que decía:

 

_Si te despiertas antes de que regrese no te preocupes, fui a resolver los últimos detalles de este caso con Mycroft, no tardare demasiado; en cuanto llegue tenemos que hablar._

 

_Tuyo_

 

_Sherlock Holmes._

 

Esperaba demasiadas reacciones por parte de él, pero algo así nunca; su mirada viejo de nuevo al final de la carta, esa simple palabra, que podría ser solo un final más, algo total y completamente corriente, pero, conocía demasiado bien a su compañero, ese tipo de cosas nunca eran si una intención.

 

Se dejó caer en la cama, se sentía relajado, como nunca antes, suspiro, después de todo ¿Qué tanto podían cambiar las cosas? Las personas ya hablaban de ellos, así que no creía que hubiera demasiada diferencia si hacían de los rumores realidad.

 

A penas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando decidió que ya era momento de salir de aquel lugar, al menos para ir a la concina por algo de comer. Entrando en la cocina se encontró con la señora Hudson, quien hacia té.

 

-bueno días – saludo, pasando al lado de la mujer, para abrir el refrigerador.

 

-oh John, buenos días – contesto la señora, viéndolo con una de esas típicas sonrisas maternales – espero que hayas pasado una buena noche – continuo, dedicándole una mirada divertida.

 

Haciendo que casi escupiera la leche que se había llevado a la boca ¿Qué acaso esa mujer estaba en todo? Pero si lo reflexionaba lo más probable es que fuera  porque lo vio salir de la habitación de Sherlock, sintió como un sonrojo comenzaba aflorar en su rostro, si, no había mejor forma de detener los rumores que con realidades.

 

-si señora Hudson, hace demasiado tiempo que no DORMIA tan bien – dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra dormir, comenzando a sacar las cosas de la alacena para hacer el desayuno.

 

-qué bueno querido, dormir es muy bueno para la salud, en especial después de ciertas actividades – termino la señora, guiñándole un ojo.

 

A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que hizo en alguna vida pasada como para terminar así, siempre negando las cosas. Sintió como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda y ese olor lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

 

-¿Qué vas a hacer de desayunar? – y para más inri*sintió un suave beso en su cuello, justo en donde se unía con el oído.

 

-los dejo solos chicos – escucho que decía la señora Hudson.

 

En cuanto supo que estaban solos dejo que toda la tensión se escapara de su cuerpo y se apoyó más contra ese cuerpo tibio. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran terminado así? Con él siendo realmente feliz. Suspiro mientras le daba  la vuelta la omelet que estaba haciendo.

 

-deberías de dejar de hacer eso, me distraes – comento, al sentir un nuevo beso, esta vez en la coronilla.

 

-como si necesitaras estar muy concentrado para hacer eso – contesto el detective, volviendo a besar el mismo lugar.

 

-claro que lo necesito – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de terminar sintiendo esta vez los suaves labios de Sherlock en su hombro, cosa que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.

 

Apago la llama de la estufa y volteo a ver a su compañero, porque si bien estaba seguro de que es lo que pasaba entre ellos aún le hacía falta ponerlo en palabras. Y se encontró con los profundos ojos esperando, casi pidiéndole que el diera el siguiente paso, y así lo hizo,  _porque las palabras podían esperar un poco más_ , ahora lo único que necesitaba era sentir esos labios justo sobre los suyos.

 

***************** Sherlock

 

 A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó durante un instante pensó que lo sucedido la noche pasada solo había sido un sueño, hasta que vio al doctor al lado suyo, recargado contra su pecho, y perfectamente dormido. Sonrió, si, se podría acostumbrar a levantarse así todos los días.

 

Escucho el sonido de su celular y supo que ya era momento de ir con Mycroft, con renuencia se separó de John, pero antes de salir de la cama  _se detuvo para poder depositar un suave beso en la frente del doctor._

 

Cuando las cosas con Mycroft se resolvieron (no sin un poco de trabajo, pero no permitiría que ella le volviera a ganar) camino rápidamente al apartamento, todavía no era muy tarde, lo mas probable es que John apenas estuviera haciendo el desayuno, esperaba alcanzar a llegar antes de que acabara.

 

Al entrar al apartamento y sentir ese olor característico del huevo al ser cocinado, subió con sigilo las escaleras y se quedó un momento observando la escena familiar que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos ¿desde hace cuánto que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos? No lo sabía, pero no permitiría por nada del mundo que volvieran a cómo eran antes.

 

Con todo el sigilo del que era capaz se acercó a John, sin importarle que la señora Hudson estuviera en la cocina tenia demasiadas ganas de abrazarlo.

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo de desayunar? – cuestiono, mientras depositaba un suave beso justo en la unión del cuello con el oído.

 

La conversación que siguió de eso no tiene demasiada importancia, al menos no para él, lo importante es que apenas unos pocos minutos después pudo volver a sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, sabía que en algún momento tenían que hablar de lo que pasaba entre ellos, y tal vez ese era el mejor momento. O así lo pensaba hasta que sintió el suave movimiento que John hizo sobre sus labios, seguido de otro, y otro más.

 

Y ahí, Sherlock Holmes, el gran detective consultor, la persona más fría, pensante y lógica del mundo se quedó completamente en blanco, sin un solo dato que llegara  a su cerebro, lo único que podía registrar era el suave movimiento sobre sus labios.

 

No supo cómo terminaron en su habitación, y mucho menos en su cama; tampoco supo cuando John termino debajo de él, sonriéndole, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

 

-no se como hacerlo John – admitió, sin apartar ni un minuto su mirada de aquellos ojos que lo llamaban con fuerza.

 

-déjate guiar por tus instintos Sherlock – le respondió el doctor, con voz ronca y susurrante, cosa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

 

En verdad no sabía qué hacer, por más que intentaba revisar en su palacio mental nada que se pudiera usar en ese tipo de situaciones salía a flote, y entonces la noto, una pequeña gota de sudor, que iba bajando suavemente por el cuello del doctor, casi con flojera; no pudo evitarlo y simplemente lamio aquella pequeña gota, provocado un suave gemido en su doctor. Y continúo pasando su lengua por todo el cuello de su blogger para detenerse en sus labios, en donde dejo un profundo beso, en donde aprendió que la lengua podía ser más que útil en ese tipo de situaciones, continuo dejando pequeños besos en todo el pecho de John (¿dónde había quedado la camisa?), bajando poco a poco, deteniéndose en el estómago, lamiendo aquí y allá, mordiendo con suavidad apenas y lo suficiente como para dejar una marca (¿posesivo? No) hasta llegar al ombligo, en donde metió su lengua, simulando pequeñas penetraciones, que hacían que John soltara cada vez más altos gemidos.

 

**************** John

 

¿Qué no se suponía que Sherlock era virgen? Porque lo que estaba haciendo no era posible para una persona que no tuviera conocimiento alguno en esos temas, no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo gemido al sentir la lengua de su compañero en un punto muy cerca de su entrepierna, pero aun sin tocarla, estaba  a punto de rogar, lo suficientemente duro como para correrse de un momento a otro, solo necesitaba un estímulo más. Y Sherlock se llevó su miembro a la boca, sentir esa boca, la suave lengua pasándose sobre su glande, y el tronco fue más que suficiente, con un sonoro gemido término.

 

-¿estuvo bien? – cuestiono el detective, lanzándole una mirada que no podía clasificar de otra manera más que lujuriosa, se acercó a él, y lo volvió a besar, con todo aquello que había estado guardando por el tiempo que se conocían.

 

-sí, estuvo bien, pero es tú turno de disfrutar – siempre pensó que si alguna vez llegaba a tener una relación de esa índole el seria quien llevaría las riendas, quien se follaría al otro, pero con ese loco de ojos imposibles las cosas nunca eran como las pensaba.

 

Se encontraba desesperado por sentir aquel pedazo de carne en su interior, perforándolo por completo, haciéndolo sentir lleno, amado, completo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó los dedos de la mano de su amante a la boca llenándolos con su saliva, fijando su vista en esos ojos imposibles que con cada lamida se dilataban más.

 

No supo cómo termino con el pecho sobre la cama, y mucho menos sintió como los dedos entraban y salían y de su cuerpo con mayor facilidad, haciéndole ver las estrellas, y la otra mano de su amante en su miembro, moviéndose suavemente, casi son parsimonia.

 

-espero que estés listo John – esa voz, ronca, seseante, envió un nuevo escalofrío a todo su cuerpo.

 

Y llego el momento, sintió como entraba, al principio con suavidad, casi con miedo de lastimarlo, pero él no iba a permitir que su primera vez fuera así, sentía la desesperación de su compañero, y deseaba sentirlo completamente salvaje, sabiendo que él era quien hacía que esa fase del detective se desatara; así que simplemente se empalo contra ese miembro que estaba entrando en él. Soltando un jadeo, seguido por un juramento de Sherlock.

 

Y el vaivén de las caderas comenzó, como una danza, algo salvaje, místico, un ritual, una unión, algo que necesitaban para  saberse completos, y que solo entre ellos podían completar. Cuando el orgasmo lo sacudió no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar el nombre de su detective, de su amigo, compañero, amante, su todo, su Sherlock. Y el mismo le respondió con su nombre siendo susurrado suavemente en su oído.

 

Se desplomaron en la cama, cansados, pero satisfechos, ahora la señora Hudson si tendría razón para hablar con sus amigas, volteo a ver  a su compañero, y se lo encontró mirándolo directamente.

 

-no importa lo que piensen los demás, nosotros somos lo que queramos ser, y en este caso yo quiero que tú seas mi amante, mi amigo, mi compañero, la persona con la cual pasare cada momento de mi vida – le dijo, atrayéndolo en un apretado abrazo.

 

No pudo responder, al menos no con palabras, así que simplemente lo beso, dejando en claro su opinión acerca de eso, porque nadie tenía el mínimo derecho de meterse en sus vidas.

 

Y se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que por fin las cosas estaban claras, que no se verían incomodos ante el otro al verlo más de la cuenta, al hacerle una escena de celos, al besarlo enfrente de otras personas, porque se pertenecían, y eso era lo importante

 

 

 


End file.
